marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ants (Watcher Datafiles)
ANT SWARM When Dr. Hank Pym first discovered his size-reducing serum, he became trapped in an anthill and was pursued by the ants within. He escaped with the help of a friendly ant and restored himself to his normal size. The incident triggered an interest in ants in Pym, and he theorized that ants communicate through psionic/pheromonal/electrical waves transmitted through their antennae. After months of work, Pym succeeded in creating his first "cybernetic helmet", which would enable him to communicate with ants through transmitting and receiving psionic/pheromonal/electrical waves. Through this helmet, he managed to control a number of ants who would help him in his adventures as Ant-Man. BULLET ANTS These guys are Ant-Man’s muscle. And justifiably so - they pack a serious sting. Affiliations Team 3D4 Distinctions Hunting Ants, Swarm, Potent Sting Power Sets ANT SWARM Acid Blast D4, Durability D4, Stamina D4, Wall-Crawling D4, Weapon D4 SFX: Ants! Ants! Ants! When dealing physical stress to, or creating complications on a single target, use three dice for your total. SFX: Swarm Attack. Against multiple targets, for every additional target add a D4 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Swarm Focus. If your pool includes an Ant Swarm die, you may replace two dice of equal size with one stepped-up die. Limit: Swarm Cohesion. Defeat team affiliation dice (with D6 stress) to reduce mob. Limit: Tiny. When your diminutive size becomes a complication for you, gain 1 PP/add a D6 to the doom pool. Specialties Wilderness Rookie D6 CARPENTER ANTS Ant-Man works with carpenter ants for means of winged transportation. Carpenter ants do carry a lot of leaves and such. Affiliations Team 3D4 Distinctions Diligent, Swarm, Worker Ants Power Sets ANT SWARM Durability D4, Flight D4, Stamina D4, Strength D4, Wall-Crawling D4 SFX: Antsy. When using an Ant Warm power to create assets, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Swarm Attack. Against multiple targets, for every additional target add a D4 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Swarm Focus. If your pool includes an Ant Swarm die, you may replace two dice of equal size with one stepped-up die. Limit: Swarm Cohesion. Defeat team affiliation dice (with D6 stress) to reduce mob. Limit: Tiny. When your diminutive size becomes a complication for you, gain 1 PP/add a D6 to the doom pool. Specialties Wilderness Rookie D6 CRAZY ANTS The southeastern Crazy Ants are known to short out electrical systems. The are loaded with an incredible electric jolt. Affiliations Team 3D4 Distinctions Hunting Ants, Invasive, Swarm Power Sets ANT SWARM Electric Blast D4, Jump D4, Reflexes D4, Stamina D4, Wall-Crawling D4 SFX: Short Out. When creating stress or complications against electrical systems, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Swarm Attack. Against multiple targets, for every additional target add a D4 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Swarm Focus. If your pool includes an Ant Swarm die, you may replace two dice of equal size with one stepped-up die. Limit: Swarm Cohesion. Defeat team affiliation dice (with D6 stress) to reduce mob. Limit: Tiny. When your diminutive size becomes a complication for you, gain 1 PP/add a D6 to the doom pool. Specialties Wilderness Rookie D6 FIRE ANTS The Macgyvers of the group, fire ants are known to make rafts in the water, one of which Ant-Man uses to move through a plumbing system. Affiliations Team 3D4 Distinctions Adaptive, Warrior Ants, Swarm Power Sets ANT SWARM Acid Blast D4, Reflexes D4, Stamina D4, Swimming D4, Wall-Crawling D4 SFX: Formidable. When using one of your specialties to create assets, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Swarm Attack. Against multiple targets, for every additional target add a D4 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Swarm Focus. If your pool includes an Ant Swarm die, you may replace two dice of equal size with one stepped-up die. Limit: Swarm Cohesion. Defeat team affiliation dice (with D6 stress) to reduce mob. Limit: Tiny. When your diminutive size becomes a complication for you, gain 1 PP/add a D6 to the doom pool. Specialties Acrobatics Amateur D4, Wilderness Rookie D6 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Horde Category:Animal